


Celebrate

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baku GP 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Esteban is thrilled by Lance's first podium.





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



> For the prompt: Could you do a F1 one-shot with Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll? Cheers. ;)
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, but it's one of those pairings I've never done before....

Esteban surprises Lance in his motorhome later, a big grin on his face.

“Your first podium!” Esteban grins at him, hugging him hard.

Lance laughs and hugs him back tightly. “I can’t believe it either!”

“You were amazing!” Esteban says warmly, his eyes shining.

“Thank you.” Lance says, smiling gently.

“And now we must go celebrate!” Esteban declares with a grin. “We can go anywhere you like.”

“I know where I’d like to go.” Lance says with a smile.

“Name it!” Esteban says, excitement and happiness in his eyes.

“I would very much like to go celebrate with you back at the hotel.” Lance says with a grin.

Esteban looks at him softly and nods. “Then that’s what we will do!”

“Good.” Lance beams, taking his hand.

Esteban gives Lance’s hand a soft squeeze and then walks out of the motorhome with him.

 

* * *

 The sun is just setting over the track as the two make their way out of the paddock, Lance chatting animatedly all the way.

It was curious how the two had gotten together. They had decided to go for a drink after the Canadian Grand Prix and the rest had turned into history.

Their relationship was very new, both parties still trying to balance their feelings and their career, but they cared deeply about each other. 

As they walk together up the track, the dying of the sun casting their backs in shadow, Lance never thought his first F1 podium could be sweeter then it being shared with Esteban by his side. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
